DE-OS 3,326,164 and EP-A-0 133 935 discloses therapeutically valuable p-oxibenzoic acid derivatives of the general formula: ##STR2## their physiologically compatible salts, process for the preparation thereof and use for preparing drugs with hypolipemic effect.
Furthermore, in German patent application P 40 32 037.5 p-oxibenzoic acid derivatives with hypolipemic properties are described which have the following formula: ##STR3## their physiologically compatible salts, process for the preparation thereof and their use for preparing drugs.